Visita Indecente 2: A Festa
by LiaCollins
Summary: Depois da primeira visita, Misha volta para a casa de Paulo e o leva para para um lugar onde ele passará uma noite que jamais esquecerá. Essa fic foi originalmente postada no Nyah, mas o staff do site a deletou, então eu a estou postando aqui.


**Título: **Visita Indecente 2: A Festa

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Misha Collins não me pertence (infelizmente) e Paulo é um personagem inspirado em um amigo.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria:** Suspense, Darkfic, erótico.

**Advertências:** Lemon, Yaoi, bondage, orgia, sadomasoquismo e violência ou seja conteúdo adulto e homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação:** R-18

**Capítulos:** Oneshot

**Completa: **[X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo: **Depois da primeira visita, Misha volta para a casa de Paulo e o leva para para um lugar onde ele passará uma noite que jamais esquecerá.

* * *

**Essa fic é uma continuação da minha fic "Visita Indecente" e também um presente de aniversário para o Paulo Novak, que completa mais um ano de vida hoje. Parabéns, Amisho! Muita paz, saúde, amor felicidade, enfim, tudo de bom para você hoje e sempre porque você merece! Espero que goste da fic! **

**Ela foi inspirada em algumas cenas dos filmes "O Código Da Vinci" e "De Olhos Bem Fechados". A imagem da capa é uma cena do último filme citado. Escolhi ela porque tem tudo a ver com a fic.**

**PS: Eu peguei um pouco pesado demais na fic, mas fiz isso porque Paulo gosta. Leiam as advertências e se tiver algo que vcs não gostem, por favor, fechem a página ou mudem de fic. Dispenso reviews grosseiros de pessoas que não gostam de algum tema da fic e ainda assim resolvem ler.**

**Boa leitura para todos!**

**PS2: Essa fic foi originalmente postada no Nyah, mas o staff do site a deletou, então eu a estou postando aqui.**

* * *

Paulo estava em sua casa esperando ansiosamente por Misha. Depois do primeiro encontro deles, ele não tinha visto mais o intérprete do anjo, mas tinha conversado com ele pelo telefone. A primeira ordem dele foi que o rapaz terminasse com o namorado, coisa que ele fez poucas horas depois, passando a pertencer apenas à Misha. Um dia antes daquele, o ator resolveu avisá-lo só daquela vez e o mandou esperar por ele naquela noite de banho tomado, cheiroso, penteado e nu. E lá estava ele sentado no sofá da sala esperando seu senhor. Logo a porta se abriu. Misha tinha mandado Paulo fazer uma cópia da chave da casa e mandar para ele em uma caixa postal, pois queria poder entrar na casa de sua vadia quando quisesse. Ele estava bem arrumado com um fraque preto e sapatos sociais. O sobretudo de Castiel continuava sobre seu corpo. Com um sorriso sarcástico, o bostoniano cumprimentou o dono da casa:

–Boa noite, cachorrão! Vejo que você continua muito obediente!

–Boa noite, senhor. Eu sempre obedecerei ao senhor. - respondeu o rapaz submisso.

–E você preparou essa sua entrada gostosa como eu mandei? 0 indagou o intérprete do anjo com malícia.

–Sim. Me preparei com 3 dedos e muito lubrificante durante toda a tarde como o senhor ordenou.

–Ótimo. Agora vista isso. - ordenou Misha tirando o sobretudo de seu corpo e o entregando para o garoto.

–Mas porque, senhor? - perguntou Paulo confuso.

–Cachorrão, o que eu falei a você sobre a nossa relação?

–Sim, senhor. - retrucou o rapaz pegando o sobretudo.

–Muito bem, minha vadia obediente. Mas antes, deixa eu te dar uma cheirada para ver se você obedeceu as minhas ordens direitinho. - interrompeu o ator agarrando o dono da casa pelos cabelos perto da nuca, o puxando para si e afundando o rosto no pescoço dele. - Hummm... delicioso! Muito bem, cachorrão! Agora se vista!

Paulo obedeceu a ordem e logo eles deixavam a casa, entrando imediatamente no carro do bostoniano. O rapaz ia no banco de trás e ele no volante. Antes de ligar o motor, Misha tirou duas máscaras do porta-luvas, colocando uma no banco do passageiro e entregando a outra para a sua vadia:

–Aqui, coloca isso e não tire até eu mandar.

–Sim, senhor.

Quase 1 hora depois, eles chegaram em uma grande e luxuosa mansão. Tippens colocou sua máscara e ambos entraram naquele lugar, onde acontecia um baile de máscaras ao estilo Illuminati, ou seja, regado à orgia e muita bebida. Pessoas nuas usando apenas uma máscara transavam com vários parceiros ao mesmo tempo. Uma parte de Paulo se assustou diante das cenas, mas a outra, que era maior, ficou excitada. Ao perceber o fato, Misha gargalhou e exclamou:

–Já está animado, cachorrão? ÓTIMO! É assim mesmo que eu quero você.

Minutos depois, eles entraram em uma suíte ampla e igualmente luxuosa com uma cama enorme. Misha se aproximou dela e abriu uma maleta que estava lá tirando de dentro uma venda preta e quatro algemas:

–Tire a máscara e coloque essa venda, depois recoloque a máscara, cachorrão. Então tire o sobretudo.

Paulo obedeceu imediatamente e assim que estava pronto, Misha colocou a maleta em cima do criado-mudo e o algemou nos pés da cama deitado sobre ela de barriga para cima com as pernas bem abertas enquanto falava:

–Essa noite eu vou demorar muito para te tocar, cachorrão. Na última vez em que eu estive aqui, falei da minha vadiazinha e meus colegas dessa festa ficaram curiosos para te provar, então eu resolvi compartilhá-lo com eles, mas apenas hoje. Só hoje você não será tocado apenas por mim, mas lembre-se: Eu decido com quem você transa.

–Sim, senhor. - respondeu o jovem amedrontado e ainda mais excitado.

–Você será possuído por vários homens essa noite, cachorrão, por isso eu te posicionei na cama como uma fêmea. Eu quero que você seja tomado como uma fêmea, afinal você parece mesmo uma mulhe minha fêmea, não é, cachorrão?

–Sim, senhor! Eu sou sua fêmea!

–Muito bem, cachorrão! Eu adoro essa sua obediência! - exclamou Tippens com malícia. - Só que essa diversão toda dessa noite terá um porém. Você será possuído por inúmeros homens até o amanhecer, mas não verá nenhum deles. Sairá daqui sem saber com quem transou, a não ser eu, claro. Imagine só, você pode passar por qualquer um deles na rua e nunca saberá. Eles todos estarão mascarados, mas eu resolvi mandar você colocar uma venda para ter certeza que você nunca será capaz de reconhecer nenhum deles. Você está mascarado, mas como eles estarão exergando, talvez te reconheçam na rua. Eles usam pseudônimos aqui, assim como eu, mas você não saberá nenhum deles. - explicou o dono dos olhos azuis soltando uma sonora gargalhada e indo na direção da porta em seguida. - entendeu agora porque eu mandei você preparar bem a sua entrada, cachorrão? E ainda por cima você está com a barraca armada, deixando claro para os meus amigos que está adorando isso tudo! Não podia ser melhor!

Com um largo sorriso nos lábios, Collins abriu a porta, colocando o rosto para fora e falando:

–Podem entrar, pessoal!

Vários homens entraram no quarto e formaram uma fila ao lado da cama. O 1º deles deitou sobre Paulo no colchão e o penetrou com força e vigor. O rapaz gemeu cheio de tesão e fechou os olhos se entregando a sensação indescritível de ser possuído por tantos homens desconhecidos por toda a noite. Claro que não se comparava com o que ele sentia com Misha, mas era maravilhoso.

Quanto tudo começou eram 9 horas da noite. Horas tinham se passado e vários homens já haviam possuído Paulo, todos com muita devassidão e tesão. Os membros deles variam de tamanho e espessura, mas se assemelhavam em uma única coisa: todos deixavam o rapaz louco de tesão, gritando e gemendo por mais.

Foram tantos homens, que Paulo perdeu a conta de quantos machos o possuíram naquela noite. Ele nunca havia passado por uma situação nem sequer parecida, mas estava adorando. No entanto, ansiava pelo momento em que teria seu senhor dentro de si.

Aqueles homens mais pareciam animais selvagens. Eles o estocavam com força, sem a mínima pena dele, mordiam seus ombros, fincavam as unhas em suas coxas e nádegas, arrancando filetes de sangue, beijavam seus lábios de forma faminta e obscena, muito semelhante ao jeito que Collins o tratava na cama. Agora Paulo sabia onde seu senhor aprendeu a ser daquele jeito. Aquele lugar, aquele tipo de festa, realmente transformava todos que participavam dela e Paulo era quem estava sendo tranformado naquela noite. Mas longe de odiar, ele estava amando e o temor que ele sentiu no início, já o tinha abandonado há muito tempo. Ele estava totalmente entregue.

O homem de quem o jovem mais se lembraria naquela noite, além de Misha, obviamente, não era o mais bem dotado deles, mas o mais violento e que, Paulo tinha que admitir, era também o mais gostoso. Aquele animal em especial subiu na cama bem devagar, o rapaz percebeu pelos movimentos sobre o colchão, se sentindo uma presa em vias de ser atacada por seu predador e era exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

Ele se ajoelhou entre as pernas da fêmea e chupou, mordeu e lambeu suas coxas por longos e deliciosos minutos. Em seguida, subiu as carícias pela barriga e o tórax do rapaz, se concentrando em seus mamilos por mais alguns minutos, repetindo o que tinha feito com a parte posterior de suas pernas. Finalmente, ele chegou ao pescoço de Paulo e deu uma forte mordida na pele já machucada do lado esquerdo, mas o jovem já estava tão anestesiado que só sentiu prazer, gemendo incrivelmente alto. Isso motivou seu amante, que aumentou a força da mordida, conseguindo gemidos ainda mais altos dele. Para a surpresa do desconhecido, o rapaz gozou só com as carícias violentas naquela região. Nesse momento, Paulo pôde ouvir uma risada sádica e sentiu outra mordida igualmente forte, excitante e deliciosa no lado direito do pescoço. A pele sangrava, mas Paulo só conseguiu dar um grito de prazer:

–MAIS! POR FAVOR, MAIS! EU PRECISO DE MAIS! RASGA TODA A MINHA PELE, MAS ME MORDE MAIS E COM MAIS FORÇA, PELO AMOR DE DEUS!

Então, ele sentiu a boca abandonar seu pescoço, subir para seus lábios, os mordendo com a mesma força. Depois, o outro homem desceu para o ombro direito, o mordendo com ainda mais intensidade, arrancando dele um largo sorriso, um suspiro intenso e um gemido alto.

Aquela reação do rapaz pareceu ter deixado seu macho ainda mais excitado, porque por quase uma hora (e Paulo não soube disso, pois havia perdido a noção do tempo) permaneceu apenas mordendo o pescoço, os ombros e os lábios da fêmea da noite e se esfregando sobre o corpo dela lascivamente, conseguindo assim levar o jovem ao orgasmo mais uma vez. Por nenhum momento, Paulo parou de implorar por mais, levando o macho a aumentar ainda mais a força das mordidas e a intensidade dos movimentos de seu corpo sobre ele.

Aquele homem selvagem tinha que admitir que estava adorando saciar as vontades daquela putinha. Aquele garoto sim, era uma fêmea de verdade. Melhor do que qualquer garoto-fêmea que passou por aquela festa. Seu amigo dono do garoto, cujo nome ele não sabia, já que todos que participavam daquela reunião usavam codinomes, tinha muita sorte.

Misha, observando a cena sentado em uma poltrona ao lado da cama, registrou tudo em sua mente para fazer com sua vadiazinha quando chegasse a sua vez e pelo resto da vida. Se era violência que ele queria, então era violência que ele teria. Esse pensamento arrancou um sorriso malicioso de Collins. Paulo nem imaginava o que viria pela frente.

Depois cerca de uma hora e 2 orgasmos de Paulo, seu macho pareceu finalmente ter resolvido penetrá-lo, entrando em seu corpo com um só movimento e ainda mais força do que tinha nos dentes. O rapaz soltou outro gemido alto seguido de mais súplicas:

–MAIS! POR FAVOR, ME FODE MAIS! MAIS FORTE, MAIS INTENSO, MAIS RÁPIDO, MAIS VIOLENTO!

Seu pedido foi prontamente atendido e o homem passou a possuí-lo com uma força, velocidade e violência inacreditáveis que surpreendeu até Misha. Embaixo dele, Paulo se remexia como podia com a limitação de movimentos já completamente louco de desejo. Naquele momento o rapaz tinha esquecido tudo sobre a sua vida, inclusive seu nome, literalmente. Ele não sabia se existia amnésia sexual, mas tudo que ele conseguia lembrar naquele momento era que ele era uma fêmea e tudo o que importava para ele era se deixar ser possuído por aqueles homens deliciosos. Era tudo o que ele queria e precisava. Ensandecido e se sentindo perto do orgasmo mais uma vez, ele só conseguia gritar:

–OH, SIM, SIM, ESTÁ TÃO GOSTOSO! SIM! ASSIM!

O desconhecido apenas gemia e aumentava ainda mais a força, a velicidade e a violência das investidas, deixando Paulo ainda mais louco. Os gemidos do outro em seu ouvido o faziam se sentir mais duro e cheio de tesão, se é que isso era possível. A essa altura, Paulo gozou de novo gritando seu desejo à plenos pulmões. Mas para o macho ainda não havia acabado. Aquele corpo o estava enlouquecendo e ele não ia parar tão cedo. Usando seu auto-controle tão invejável quanto o de Collins, ele continuou estocando a vadia, submergido em seu desejo, por meia hora, fazendo o rapaz gozar mais uma vez. Aquela sensação era inacreditável. Por Paulo, todas suas noites seriam assim, com ele sendo possuído por vários homens desconhecidos e Misha até o amanhecer. Ele estava adorando.

Depois de meia hora estocando, chupando, mordendo e arranhando Paulo, o homem resolveu chegar ao clímax antes que Krushnic se irritasse. Seu orgasmo foi intenso e seu gozo foi inesquecível para o rapaz, pois foi o mais volumoso daquela noite, o deixando totalmente preenchido e quente por mais alguns minutos mesmo depois que ele deixou seu corpo.

Mais alguns homens o foderam, mas nenhum com tanta força e tesão como aquele. Esse animal em especial era quase tão inesquecível quanto Misha. Mas, com seu dono, Paulo teve orgasmos ainda mais fortes, por mais incrível que parecesse. No entanto, os outros homens conseguiram deixar Paulo ainda mais ensanguentado, mas ele não se importava.

O dia já tinha amanhecido e Paulo jazia exausto e quase adormecido na cama quando ouviu a porta ser trancada e a voz de seu senhor ecoar no ambiente:

–Agora é a minha vez, cachorrão!

Só isso já deixou o membro de Paulo duro novamente, arrancando uma gargalhada e uma frase maliciosa de Collins:

–Bom saber que só minha voz já te excita, cachorrão!

O ator foi até o criado-mudo, tirando sua máscara, já que estavam trancados, e a roupa no caminho. Já nu ele abriu a maleta e tirou lá de dentro uma esponja de banho e uma garrafa de água. O intérprete do anjo sabia que, quando chegasse a sua vez, sua vadia estaria muito machucada e cheia de sangue, então levou material para limpá-la. E foi o que fez. Depois de longos minutos, Paulo estava limpo e Collins devolveu a esponja e a garrafa para a maleta, tirando de lá um chicote preto e grosso. Imediatamente, Krushnic subiu na cama e se ajoelhou entre as pernas do rapaz falando com extrema malícia:

–Você não gosta de violência, cachorrão? Então terá violência!

E sem falar mais nada, Misha deu uma chicotada que atingiu a barriga e o peito de Paulo. O rapaz gritou, mas só de prazer, pois àquela altura não sentia mais dor. Rindo sadicamente, Tippens perguntou:

–Você quer mais, cachorrão?

–Sim, senhor! - exclamou o rapaz desesperado.

–Então implore, cachorrão! Eu quero te ouvir implorar para que eu te machuque mais! E gritando como você fez com aquele meu amigo que foi tão violento contigo.

–POR FAVOR, MEU SENHOR, ME DÊ MAIS! ME MACHUQUE MAIS, PELO AMOR DE DEUS! EU PRECISO DISSO! - implorou o rapaz bradando com o pouco de força que ainda tinha em seus pulmões.

Tomado pelo sadismo, Collins fez o que ele pediu. Ele chicoteou Paulo mais uma vez e outra e mais outra, até perder a conta. E o jovem continuou implorando por mais. Para a surpresa de Misha, Paulo gozou só com aquilo. O intérprete do anjo, que naquele momento mais parecia um demônio, jogou a cabeça pra trás soltando uma sonora gargalhada e voltou a olhar para sua fêmea falando:

–Nossa, cachorrão! Você gosta mais de violência do que eu imaginava! Nunca pensei que você conseguisse gozar só com isso! Mas quer saber? Vou te fazer gozar como aquele amigo meu fez!

Collins largou o chicote na cama, se deitando sobre Paulo e repetindo os movimentos do outro homem, mordendo o pescoço e os ombros do rapaz, arranhando suas coxas e esfregando seu corpo no dele. Ele estava determinado a fazer o jovem gozar não uma, mas várias vezes assim, já que seu amigo conseguiu levar sua vadia ao orgasmo dessa forma 2 vezes. E obstinado como ele era, não pararia até alcançar o seu intento.

Ele conseguiu o que queria. Krushnic levou Paulo ao clímax daquela forma 5 vezes seguidas, mas obviamente ele não ejaculou, pois não tinha mais sêmen para isso há horas. O rapaz estava novamente ensanguentado, mas não ligava. A única coisa importante para ele, era ter seu senhor dentro de si o mais rápido possível. E ele logo conseguiu isso. Misha o largou por um momento e tirou as algemas, voltando a posição anterior logo depois. Totalmente apaixonado e entregue, Paulo encaixou as coxas em sua cintura e abraçou seus ombros com os braços, dando carinhosos beijos nessa região, que eram exatamente o oposto das mordidas famintas e ferozes que recebia de seu senhor naquela mesma parte de seu corpo. Mas ele gostava dessa violência e jamais ousaria machucar seu senhor.

Misha conseguiu investir nele com ainda mais força e velocidade que o animal que ele tentava imitar, arrancando gemidos e gritos desesperados de sua fêmea:

–MAIS FORTE, SENHOR! MAIS RÁPIDO! MAIS VIOLENTO!

–Se é isso que você quer, é isso que você terá, cachorrão! - Retrucou Misha com escárnio aumentando a força, a velocidade e a violência que tomava sua vadia para si.

–SIM! ASSIM, SENHOR! ESTÁ TÃO DELICIOSO! - gritava o rapaz cheio de tesão, com os olhos fechados e um largo sorriso nos lábios.

–Está melhor do que foi com aquele meu amigo?

–MUITO MELHOR, SENHOR! NÃO TEM NEM COMPARAÇÃO! EU TE AMO, SENHOR, EU TE AMO MUITO! COMO NUNCA AMEI NINGUÉM ANTES!

–E vai me amar para sempre, cachorrão?

–SIM, SENHOR! EU VOU CONTINUAR TE AMANDO MESMO DEPOIS DA MORTE!

–E você quer ser meu para sempre, cachorrão?

–EU JÁ SOU SEU PARA SEMPRE, SENHOR!

–Ótimo, cachorrão! Então, a partir de hoje você não trabalha mais. Você viverá apenas de uma mesada que eu depositarei na sua conta todo mês. E não se preocupe, eu já sei qual é o número e o banco da sua conta. Assim que você estiver em condições de ir ao seu trabalho, peça demissão. A partir de hoje e pelo resto da vida, você viverá apenas para mim e por mim. Entendeu, cachorrão?

–SIM, SENHOR! HOJE É O DIA MAIS FELIZ DA MINHA VIDA, SENHOR! - vociferou Paulo com um largo sorriso no rosto e lágrimas nos olhos.

Para selar o momento, Misha o beijou com desejo, mordendo seus lábios sem piedade e recebendo do rapaz um beijo apaixonado. Eles chegaram ao orgasmo juntos, mas Collins ainda queria mais de sua vadiazinha particular, então o colocou ajoelhado, apoiado na cabeceira da cama e se posicionou nas suas costas, o estocando novamente com a mesma violência de antes. Ele voltou a morder os ombros do garoto, que rebolava em sua frente cheio de tesão. Ao mesmo tempo, Collins enlaçou a cintura dele com um dos braços e começou a masturbar o membro alheio com a mão livre, deixando Paulo ainda mais louco.

Ambos gozaram novamente. Misha ainda estava sedento e não ia parar até se satisfazer completamente, afinal sua vadiazinha servia apenas para isso. Ele sentou recostado na cabeceira da cama e mandou Paulo sentar sobre e de frente para ele. Eles se beijaram por alguns minutos enquanto o rapaz o cavalgava descontroladamente, então Krushnic voltou a atacar seu ombro com voracidade, arrancando mais gemidos e um suspiro do garoto, que apenas o abraçou e inclinou seu pescoço para o lado, deixando seu ombro ainda mais exposto para ele. Collins adorou essa atitude e sorriu sádicamente enquanto o mordia. Mais alguns galopes descontrolados e ambos gozaram de novo.

Tippens se levantou da cama levando Paulo consigo e o fez apoiar as mãos em uma parede, se colocando atrás do rapaz e o invadindo de novo. Em seguida, ele colocou seu braço direito por baixo da articulação do joelho direito do garoto e levantou essa perna, enquando seu outro braço envolvia a cintura dele. Sua intenção era deixar sua fêmea bem aberta para ele e foi exatamente o que conseguiu.

Ele voltou a morder o pescoço de Paulo com ferocidade enquanto o estocava com violência. O rapaz só gemia, implorava por mais e gritava que amava seu senhor, deixando Misha ainda mais ensandecido de desejo.

Ambos gozaram de novo, mas dessa vez Paulo desmaiou de exaustão. No entanto, Collins ainda o queria e não viu no fato do rapaz estar inconsciente um impedimento, por isso o colocou de bruços no chão, se deitando sobre ele em seguida.

O ator voltou a morder os ombros do garoto e colocou os braços dele estirados para cima, enlaçando suas mãos nas dele ao mesmo tempo em que investia nele com toda a força que tinha. Misha estava completamente louco e fora de si. Ele tinha esperado a noite toda para foder seu cachorrão enquanto o via sendo possuído por outros homens e isso o deixou mais louco de tesão que o normal. Tippens estava tão ensandecido de desejo que não conseguia parar. Ele gozou de novo e tomou Paulo para si novamente, dessa vez o posicionando de lado no chão, deitando atrás dele e levantando sua perna direita. Tudo sem abandonar seus ombros, que mesmo tão machucados como estavam, ainda eram extremamente deliciosos.

Quando Collins finalmente se sentiu satisfeito já passava do meio dia e Paulo ainda dormia. Eles continuavam no chão e Misha sorriu constatando que sua vadiazinha provavelmente dormiria pelo resto do dia. Lentamente, por causa do cansaço, ele foi até o banheiro do quarto e tomou um longo banho, então vestiu suas roupas e a máscara, guardou o chicote dentro da maleta, vestiu o sobretudo em Paulo e deixou o quarto com ele em seus braços.

Misha o colocou no banco de trás do seu carro e o levou para casa. Uma vez lá, ele o deitou na cama, tirou o sobretudo de Castiel, cobrindo seu corpo com um cobertor e deixando um envelope no travesseiro ao lado daquele em que o rapaz descansava a cabeça.

No dia seguinte, ele acordou e se sentou na cama assustado por já está em casa e sem saber onde estava seu senhor, mas as dores e o cansaço o fizeram deitar de novo. Nesse momento, ele virou o rosto para o lado e viu o envelope. O rapaz, o pegou e o abriu. Lá dentro tinha uma quantia enorme de dinheiro e um papel dobrado. Paulo o desdobrou e leu:

–_Cachorrão: Você foi incrível essa noite. Meus amigos me disseram que você foi o melhor garoto-fêmea que já passou por aquela festa e eu concordo plenamente. Quem sabe eu te leve lá de novo, mas sem te compartilhar. Como eu disse, foi só essa noite. O dinheiro que você encontrou no envelope é a 1ª de muitas mesadas que eu vou te dar. Tenho certeza que essa quantia é mais que o suficiente para pagar suas despesas. Eu resolvi deixar muito mais dinheiro do que você precisa, porque não quero que falte nada para a minha vadiazinha, principalmente medicamentos para os ferimentos. Vou te deixar descansar por alguns dias para se recuperar dos machucados. Daqui há duas semanas, eu voltarei para te levar para uma viagem maravilhosa onde nós nos divertiremos muito. Eu quero você sempre pronto para mim. Então sempre se prepare como se eu fosse aparecer aí todos os dias. Até daqui há 15 dias._

_Ass: O seu senhor._

–Eu sempre estarei pronto para você, meu amado senhor, sempre! - sussurrou Paulo fechando os olhos, suspirando e abraçando a carta com um largo e apaixonado sorriso no rosto.

**FIM**

* * *

**Então, Paulo, gostou? Espero que sim! Já avisando a todos (menos o Paulo, que já sabe), já estou escrevendo um "Visita Indecente 3", quando ficar pronto, postarei. Até a próxima!**

**Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


End file.
